Scream My Name
by charringSerpent
Summary: over 1000 words of pointless jeanmarco smut.


Jean gently turned the pages of his favorite book being careful not to cut his fingers on the edges. He snuggled down further into his chair and reached over to grab his tea. He took a small sip and set it back down, continuing to read. He was so engrossed in the book that he barely heard his boyfriend's soft voice calling for him.

"Oh Jeaaan" Marco crooned.

"Yeah Marco?"

"Could you come here for a second?" Jean sighed.

"Yeah, I guess." He set down his book on the side table and made his way toward their tiny bedroom. He slowly opened the door and walked forward a few steps. He looked around confused.

"Marco?" He heard the door creak close behind him. Before he could turn around a pair of arms snaked around his waist. He felt a head rest on his shoulder and a pair of lips against his neck.

"M-marco?"

"Yes Jean?" Marco said huskily causing Jean to shudder.

"W-what are you doing?"

"What do you think i'm doing babe?" Jean squirmed as he felt marco arms tighten around him.

"T-trying to get me hard." Marco just chuckled and slid a hand further down and began palming Jean through his pants. Jean let out a groan and threw his head back against Marco's shoulder. Marco chuckled again and began to lightly kiss Jean's neck.

"That feel good babe?" Jean groaned again and began to pant.

"Y-yeah s'good." Marco chuckled and kissed Jean's cheek.

"Good." Marco moved his hand away and placed it on Jean's hip. Jean let out a needy groan and slightly bucked his hips.

"What's the matter

Jean?" Maro asked innocently.

"More." Jean groaned.

"What was that Jean?" Marco said with a smirk.

"I need more." Jean said in between pants.

"If you want more," Marco said huskily. "Then give yourself more." Jean let out a needy moan at his boyfriend's words. Marco led him over to the bed and sat him down on the edge.

"Go ahead Jean." Marco said pulling the computer chair over to sit on. "touch yourself." Jean groaned as he took his hardened cock out of his pants and began to stroke himself.

"Not too fast now Jean. I don't want you to finish too fast."

"Nng" Was all that came out if Jeans mouth as he moved his hand up and down. Marco licked his lips as he watched Jean's hand move in intricate motions.

Jean had cum screaming his boyfriends name. Marco got up and kissed him.

Marco pulled away leaving the two gasping for air. Marco kissed Jean again, moaning when he palmed his erection.

"On your knees. Now." Marco growled against jean's lips. He took hold of Jean's hair and shoved him to his knees. Jean would never tell Marco but he secretly enjoyed it when he was aggressive during sex. He had a funny feeling that he knew already. Marco undid his pants and took out his hardened cock. He gabbed Jean's hair again and brought his face close to his hard member.

"Suck." Marco demanded as he let go on Jean's hair. Jean took Marco's cock in his mouth and began to suck at the tip. He licked up and down the shaft and laid a soft kiss on the tip before he took the entire thing in his mouth. He had Marco moaning his name in a matter of seconds.

"Your such a good boy Jean. Fuck, so good for me. Fuck, Jean" Marco placed a hand in Jean's hair and loudly moaned his name. Hearing his name on the other boys lips caused Jean to get even harder then he was before. He pulled his mouth off Marco with a loud pop.

"I didn't tell you to stop." Marco said with slight irritation. "I might just have to punish you."

Marco grabbed Jean by the hair and yanked him up to face him.

"Strip." Marco demanded. Jean moaned as he knew what was about to come. He stripped off his cloths as Maro rummaged through the bedside table drawers. He pulled out a blindfold and a pair of handcuffs.

"On the bed. Now." Marco growled. Jean climbed onto the bed and lied down. Marco yanked his hands above his head and handcuffed him to the headboard. He tied the blindfold around Jean's head. Jean could hear the shuffling of clothes and the pop of a cap. He then felt the bed shift and Marco kiss him lightly. Marco moved Jean's legs around his waist. Jean hissed in pain and delight as his boyfriend slowly slid into him. God how he loved the pain.

"D-don't be gentle, Marco"

"Hmm? You want it rough? Well…this IS punishment…so maybe if you convince me, I'll do what you want" Marco said in a husky voice, rocking his hips against Jean's, going at an extremely slow and gentle pace. He gave a small chuckle, his eyes scanning over the other's tense body.

"What do you want me to do? Come on Jean. I won't know till I hear you say it loud and clear for me." He practically sang, halting his whined desperately, pushing his hips back against the others.

"Fuck me." he breathed out, gripping onto the sheets.

"Please. Fuck me Marco." his voice rings out in a desperate tone. He continues to push against the other, trying to encourage him to continue. Marco chuckled.

"Well since you asked so nicely." He pulled out and rammed into the other, giving a slow, hard grind before pulling out and repeating the motion in slow movements.

"Damn….you're such a good boy Jean." Marco leaned over and harshly kissed Jean effectively bruising his lips.

"A-ahaha, fuck!" Jean cried out softly, enjoying the rough feeling for the time being. It hurt, and that was the best thing about it. The burning feeling sent a tingling sensation up throughout his body, causing whines and whimpers to rise up from his throat. After getting a firm grip on the bed below them, Marco began ramming his hips into the other in quick jerking movements, causing the bed to continuously squeak out in protest with each thrust. His cheeks flushed from the rapidly increasing pleasure. He didn't want to make a noise yet, so he turned his head and kissed Jean, forcing his tongue into his mouth and clashing teeth slightly from the force. Jean arched his back causing his moans to rise in pitch. He was close now and wouldn't last much longer.

"Scream my name Jean. Do it or I won't let you finish." Jean let out a deep chested moan and pulled slightly at the handcuffs retraining him.

"M-marco"

"Louder Jean. I want you to wake up the whole fucking building." Marco increaded his speed causing Jean to cry out.

"Marco! Fuck, Marco! Shit!" Hearing his name from the other boys bruised lips made Marco lose it.

"Jean! Jean! Holy fuck, Jean!" They both came screaming each other's names. Marco slowly pulled out of Jean and undid the handcuffs and blindfold, tossing them to the side.

"That was..mnnn" Jean couldn't even find the strength to say it. He flicks his brown orbs onto his partner's face, grinning a bit. Marco chuckled before leaning to kiss Jean's lips softly, giving them a quick nip before pulling away. Jean moved over on the bed to allow his boyfriend to lie down, a wide smile quickly coming to his face. All he wanted to do now was snuggle, and that's all he would do. For a while, at least. They could worry about cleaning up later. Gladly accepting the offer, Marco rested next to the other, his arm coming around to sling over the Jean's waist. His head moved a bit so his forehead was resting against the others, a peaceful silence coming over them both. "This is nice…" He mumbled softly, his eyes closing in relaxation.

"Yeah, it is." Jean smiled and snuggled up to Marco.

"Hey Marco?"

"Yes Jean?"

"Thanks for the surprise sex." Marco chuckled and kissed Jean softy.

"Anytime."


End file.
